


Preception

by Beanie_McChimp



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Ultimateverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanie_McChimp/pseuds/Beanie_McChimp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To eachother they are known as Ororo and Remy behind closed doors though to others they are better known as their alter-egos Storm and Gambit. But sometimes even their alter-egos make a private appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preception

Remy lined Ororo's neck with kisses and he pushed further against her hips causing her to sigh deeper as the early morning sunrays began to creep past the curtains and into the loft. "Je taime ma Ororo," he groaned as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. "I love you too Remy," she breathed. Her mewls increased. Remy made love to Ororo enough times to know by the sounds of pleasure she made, the heated way her body responded to his ministrations to know she was near release, making it increasingly difficult for him not to finish prematurely. It was a problem he only experienced with her, but with a woman who looked as stunning as she and felt equally as amazing it didn't embarrass him to admit it in the least bit. "Ge'mis pour moi," he commanded with a low growl. It was enough to put Ororo over the edge and moan loudly, meeting her climax with Remy following quickly after.

They held eachother lovingly. Remy planted soft kisses atop her long ruffled snowy hair as she brushed her fingertips over the lines of lean, muscular torso. He quivered under her touch. "Ya gon' hafta stop 'less ya wan' round two," he charmed, nuzzling his stubble coated chin against her cheek. "I would like to love but must get ready for the day," she replied, pulling herself out of his embrace to saunter to the bathroom. The sight of her swaying hips made him shake his head. Merde. Dat femme jus' don' know…

Remy took out a cigarette from the pack on the nightstand next to him. He couldn't be bothered to search for his lighter and opted to use his kinetic energy to light it. Ororo never cared for his smoking but over the years she tolerated it. He began to ponder as he took a drag. As long as they've been in the mansion he knew people still saw the pair as Storm and Gambit. Being the second in command of the X-Men she was viewed at as the icy goddess that wielded the force to bring any man or foe into submission, who only spoke wise words where as Gambit was seen as the thieving, wise cracking, swamp rat scoundrel that flirted with any woman with a heartbeat and probably slept with half the house. If only dey knew…

But he knew. He knew the real woman Ororo, or Stormy as he affectionately called her truly was. She was passionate, loving, gentle, actually had a wicked sense of humor and in the throes of their love making, carefree. That may have been when he loved seeing her the most, when she let go and freed her true self because the real man he was was able to do it. The man who was thoughtful, selfless, honest, loyal, adoring and amorous, and they both were only seen in behind the confines of private walls.

Ororo was in the midst of teaching her last class of the day when she noticed her students' eyes all in the direction slightly to the right of her. She turned around to find him leaning against the doorframe of her classroom. She stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind her. "What do you want?" she asked in a loud whisper. Remy took his time to answer, allowing a lop sided smirk to spread across his handsome face and brushing his red-brown hair away from his demon eyes before answering, "Can Gambit play wit' Storm?" Ororo struggled to fight back a grin. She knew what he meant by the question. "Tonight," she answered, her voice softened. "Fine den Chere. Gambit will see ya tanigh'," he replied before departing, looking over his shoulder to immodestly appraise her lithe yet curvy figure. Her cheeks burned. She had to take a deep breath and hoped she still appeared professional in front of her class as she reentered.

Gambit was scheduled for a late session in the Danger Room. After a thorough session in the Danger Room it constantly left him with extra adrenaline and endorphins surging through him, needing a release to curb the added energy. He always knew where to seek it.

After showering in the locker room he headed for Storm's loft, allowing himself in. He halted in mid-step when he saw her. Mon. Dieu. Her statuesque body laid on top of the bed, bare except for sable five-inch stilettos, his favorite pair. Her hands busied with pinching at her chocolate nipples, feline like azure eyes bolted to his. He gulped audibly. Her right hand descended down her supple sepia skin tauntingly. An undeniable stir began in his grey sweat pants. "Do you like what you see?" Her voice wasn't overtly seductive which made it all the more so, as if she wasn't trying to creative an inferno in his loin, which made it all the more alluring. "Non," he replied, "I love wha' I see." He proceeded to strip the wife beater he wore off his back. He wanted to get down to business.

He stepped over to the bed. He hovered over her, permitting a moment to scan over her, taking in the every detail of her flawless frame, the raise and full of her full orbs sitting high on her chest before joining her on the bed. He placed a linger kiss to her lips, their lips moving in well rehearsed synchronized movements before pulling away. "Wha' ya wan' Gambit ta do chere?" "Make me cum," she whispered against his lips. "Ya gon' do whatever Gambit say?" There was reluctant pause from Storm. He moved down to her breast, laving her nipple with his tongue tenderly, flicking it before nipping it sharply. Storm nearly released a small yelp but Gambit stifled it with his mouth on hers, kissing deeply as his fingers gently tweaked it to sooth the brief flash of pain. He pulled away from her lips. "Gambit asked ya a question cheri," he reminded. "Yes, whatever you say," she sighed.

A wicked smirk matched the gleam in his devil eyes. "Touch yaself fo' Gambit," he ordered in his silky, seductive baritone. Storm's right hand slithered slowly past her petite waistline and taut stomach to her bare center, just the way he liked it. She proceeded to massage her nub, evoking a breathy sigh from her. Gambit relished in his private showing. His erection wanted to released from its barrier, a drop of his seed soaking through the cotton pants. His mouth watered to taste her but he would not give in to his or her own desires just yet. He took her left hand and guided it over his chiseled abs, under the waistline of his sweats to his lengthy hardness. Her fingertips subtly grazed it before wrapping her fingers around the shaft. "Ya feel how hard ya make Gambit, how much he wan' ya?" Storm nodded as her breath caught in her throat, her eyes bolted to his. She began to pump him as his hand rested in the valley between her bountiful breasts then glided its way to her middle, placing his hand over hers. He nibbled her earlobe then inquired, "Ya wet fo' Gambit?" Storm cocked a perfectly arched eyebrow as she responded huskily, "Find out for yourself." He loved when her rare moments of arrogance showed. He referred to it as her being in 'Goddess mode'. "Oui. Gambit dink he will," he answered with a wink.

He removed her hand and let a finger separated her nether lips, caressing her entrance. "Merde Storm. Ya damn near floodin' down dere," he stated with a smirk. Normally Storm would have made him punish for a corny pun of her name but she was too focused on the feel of his finger teasing at her opening. "How many fingers ya want in ya, Chere? One?" He asked, watching her reaction for his answer. She gasped.

"Two?" He slid a second finger in, her tightness hugging him. She exhaled loudly and her hand movements on his manhood halted. Thunder rumbled in the far distance. He had his answer. He kissed around her curves causing her to minutely squirm. He stopped at her midpoint, lips brushing against her bulb as he asked, "Ya wan' me ta taste ya?" "Mmm, yes Gambit," she moaned in earnest. He flicked his velvety tongue against her, sending shivers through her magnificent shape. His tongue twirled around her clit as his fingers stroked her spot. Storm's hips bucked against his hand, meeting his thrusts as his tongue kept twisting around her nub. Freakish pearl orbs peered down on him, observing his ministrations while she continued to pinch her nipples. He knew she was close to climaxing. He smelled her lust mixed with ozone, felt her grip tighten around his fingers as her thighs trembled. And then she cried out meeting her apex. He unsheathed his cream coated fingers and licked them clean. "Tu as un gout tres doux," he purred, savoring her flavor.

Gambit leaned back, peering down at her panting body. He parted her thighs widely to view her glistening core. "Gambit gonna make da whole mansion hear his name. He gon' make ya scream it over an' over 'gain," he mischievously taunted as he rubbed the large head of his stiffness against her tiny opening, glazing it with her moisture. Storm couldn't take it any longer. She knew what he wanted. He wanted her to beg. She never begged… Until encountering him. It was always a hard fought battle but at this moment she ached for him to be in her. "Gambit please," Storm pleaded. She was beyond want. She was at the point of need and needed Gambit. He knew this all to well, bringing the goddess down to mere mortal status. "Please wha' belle?" he toyed with her. She nearly grunted in frustration, "Now, please Gambit!" He only shook his head, as if chiding her. "Gambit need ta hear it cheri. Tell Gambit wha' ya really wan'." Exasperated she yelled, "Fuck me Gambit!" He chuckled silently to himself, positive at least Wolverine and perhaps Beast heard her scream it out.

"Wit' pleasure," he stated then daggered into her. Storm cried out in a combination of pain and pleasure from the intrusion of his thick, extensive member. "Merde ya tigh' chere," he hissed, stilling himself to allow her body to adjust to him before saying confidently, "When Gambit done witcha ya ain't gonna walk righ' fo' days." With that he began to ram into her. Storm's hips met his, forcefully shoving deep into her. Soft moans grew louder with every pump into her. She was ready to climax again but he slowed his thrusts. It was a pleasurable torture for both him and her. "Gambit, Gambit please," she whined, biting her bottom lip in frustration. She would never be able to comprehend how much that drove him wild. "Ya ain't cummin' til I say. Now get on all fours," he ordered pulling away from her.

She complied; her back arched as she whipped her cream locks back to splay over her coffee back and glanced over her left shoulder to Gambit wantonly. He could merely shake his head as he licked his shapely lips. "Gambit's lil' vixen," he smirked as he gazed down at her inviting moist pink folds on display for him, enticing him to continue ravaging her. He aligned himself to her and pushed into her once more. "Ya love dis dick, doncha Storm?" he asked as he took her from behind roughly. "Ohh Goddess yes!" she cried out. Although exhorting himself he couldn't stop from hearing all the sordid things he could get her to admit to in the midst of passion. "An' who pussy is dis?" Storm was so consumed with the sensation that engulfed her she hardly heard his question, only responding with squeals of bliss. But that wouldn't satisfy him. He needed to hear it. He smacked her right cheek with his hand leaving a searing red palm print on her mocha skin. The stinging feeling brought her back to her surrounding as she called out, "Yours! Yours Gambit!"

He delved deep into her, slamming against her as their bodies made noisy slapping sounds that echoed throughout the room. She was so sleek and feverish he wasn't sure if he could hold on much longer. He pounded into her faster. He was positive her screams could be heard throughout the corridor and surrounding rooms. "Dis mon nom," he demanded. "Gambit," she cooed. He yanked her long tresses, snapping her neck back. Storm was completely enthralled with the sensations that overwhelmed her. "Louder!" he snarled. "Gambit! Gambit! Oh goddess!" She chanted his name, making good on what he vowed. He grunted with every thrust knowing they were both reaching their apex. Storm's knees quaked as he felt her vice like grip convulse around him. "Jouis pour moi!" he groaned between staggered breaths. Storm sang out in ecstasy, the gusty wind howling with her. She gushed all over Gambit, drenching his member in wet warmth. He gave lurching pushes into her, emptying within her.

Storm laid in position she fell into while Gambit slumped down next to her, both laboring to catch their breath. Perspiration caused his auburn wisps to cling to his forehead. The pair couldn't bring themselves to move as they basked in euphoria, attempting to regain their breath and bearings. Gambit kissed her temple then stood. Even on unsteady legs he walked with a haughty swagger while he strutted to the adjoining bathroom as he called over his shoulder with a smug wink, "Thank ya husband fo' me."

Normally she would have joined him in bathing but she was exhausted and body ached in the most delicious way. With closed lids she listened to the streaming water slosh as he showered. Minutes later he walked out, a few beads of water clung to his shoulders and hair as he rejoined her in bed. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. "How ya feelin' Stormy?' he inquired. She replied tiredly in a soft voice, "Fantastic my love. By the way Remy, my lover says thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Translations
> 
>  
> 
> Ge'mis pour moi- Moan for me.
> 
> Tu as un gout tres doux- You taste sweet
> 
> Dis mon nom- Say my name
> 
> Jouis pour moi- Come for me


End file.
